


Trust me

by skeleton_high



Series: Kylux Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Hux is an asshole, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, a lot of fluff aactually, but then he fixes every thing, mid angst, panties porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-What are you talking about? -muttered Kylo, confused as never before. What had he done wrong?</p><p>-Don’t play games Kylo, you know exactly what you’ve done! -yelled Hux, standing suddenly.</p><p>-What the fuck is going on?! I don’t deserve this treatment, have you gone crazy?</p><p>-Then why the fuck did you cheat on me?! </p><p>-</p><p>Hux thinks Kylo cheated on him but all isn't as it seems. Panties, missunderstandings and porn with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my native language, so if you find any mistake please let me know.

Hux wasn’t supposed to get home until monday. However, he was standing outside their apartment, two days before, turning the key slowly in case that Kylo was home. After three weeks out on a business trip, Hux couldn’t deny his excitement to see Kylo again. It was 7pm, so Kylo should be making dinner now. The promise of looking at that man again had Hux’s hands slightly shaking from the nerves. He wanted to surprise Kylo. He wanted to see that surprised face, how his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. But over it all, he wanted to be the cause of that beautiful expression. Things had been going like a dream lately. It was true that they weren’t the most perfect couple -they fought a lot and made out everytime- but after three years, all had been settled down. And Hux couldn’t be happier.

When he opened the door, the lights were out. Strange, he thought, Kylo didn’t usually go out friday nights. Knowing that no one was home, Hux opened the lights and entered to the apartment, dragging a big suitcase with him. The house was just like he remembered. A familiar smell made him breath after that stressful day of travelling. He was home finally. 

The living room was messy, but for some reason, that made Hux smile. The dinner table was set for one and he could feel the pasta smell that came from the kitchen. Kylo probably had gone to the store for more cheese -God, sometimes Hux thought that Kylo loved cheese more than he loved Hux himself-. 

Without hurry, he went to their bedroom and placed the suitcase in the bed. He was surprised when he encountered a tidy room instead of clothes all around the place and an unmade bed. Kylo did follow his advice in the order issue after all. Hux sat in bed for a moment and sighed. The feeling of being home was so good. But even that couldn’t wash away the bad feeling from being in the same clothes for two days straight. 

Without any will he got up bed and walked to the annex bathroom, only stopping to get some bed clothes from his closet. Then, he prepared the shower and entered, feeling the warm water fall down his back. He allowed himself to stay there a little more than the usual, but even with extra minutes, he was out and dressen in less than fifteen. 

_ ‘Where is he?’  _ asked himself while combing his hair in the bathroom’s mirror  _ ‘It doesn’t take him that much time when he goes to the store usually’  _

But the truth was that Hux couldn’t wait to see Kylo again. Three weeks without him had been truly exhausting. And lost between his thoughts, he saw them. At first, he only caught a glimpse of red reflecting in the mirror, something under their bed, ¿maybe a piece of clothing? Putting the comb aside, he turned to the bedroom and kneeled before the bed, picking up the dark red cloth. Once in his hand it felt silky, and it had an odd floral pattern in it. But it wasn’t until the cloth was fully unfolded between his fingers that he realized what it was. 

A piece of women’s underwear was hanging from his fingers. 

Hux freezed completely. All his rational thoughts stopped and he couldn’t figure out what was that doing there, under his bed. It wasn’t Kylo’s and certainly, it wasn’t his. Hux felt lost for a moment, the red panties still in his hand, and he couldn’t take his eyes away. What the hell was happening? 

And before he could get even more confused, an idea hit him. An absurd and senseless idea. Kylo couldn’t possibly… right? It was true that he was bisexual, but he would never do that to him… right? Suddenly his hands started shaking stronger than before. It couldn’t be true. No, Kylo couldn’t do that to him. They were happy. Kylo loved him. But somehow, that felt wrong. That piece of panties were out of place. Only one girl visited their apartment often, and Phasma wouldn’t left her underwear at any place, and definitely not under his bed.

The truth was hanging from his fingers. Kylo was cheating on him.

 

* * *

 

Kylo entered and the lights were opened. His heart began beating faster. There was someone in his apartment. The grip on his plastic bag increased, and just the moment he was about to get the hell out of there and call the police, he noticed a coat hanging from the coat hanger. Hux’s coat. Hux. Hux was home. 

Without thinking anything else, Kylo closed the door and headed straight to the living room. His heart was beating even faster than before. After three weeks Hux was finally home. 

-Hux!

He was sitting in a chair, looking at the empty plate, his hands under the table. He didn’t look at Kylo at first, but then he turned to see his excited face. Hux couldn’t believe that Kylo could still smiling after what he had found.

Kylo, however, was still unknowing about what Hux had find out. All what he could think about was Hux, and how wonderful was that he was there right now.

-Did they let you go earlier? You didn’t tell me! I was at the store and I found Phasma, so we talked a bit and- did you wait much? Sorry, you should have told me! -Kylo rambled with happiness, leaving the plastic bag in the kitchen, and running to sit next to Hux. -You have your hair, wet, did you shower? Let me dry it-

-Stop!

Hux slapped Kylo’s hand when he tried to touch his hair. Kylo freezed. Hux had never touched him, no matter how angry he was or how bad had been their fight. 

-W- what?...

-Stop faking all this!

Now Hux was staring directly into Kylo’s eyes, with a rage that made Kylo shiver.  

-What are you talking about? -muttered Kylo, confused as never before. What had he done wrong?

-Don’t play games Kylo, you know exactly what you’ve done! -yelled Hux, standing suddenly.

-What the fuck is going on?! I don’t deserve this treatment, have you gone crazy?

-Then why the fuck did you cheat on me?! 

Kylo freezed again. That didn’t make any sense. He’d never cheat on Hux, never. 

-I’d never cheat on you, and you know that. I love y-

-Don’t you dare to say that Kylo, don’t you dare to lie to me again. 

Hux’s voice was quiet but filled with anger. Without letting Kylo say anything he went to their bedroom and returned with that piece of underwear hanging from his fingers again, facing Kylo.

-How do you explain this? 

Kylo’s face was pale. His eyes widened, and his mouth slightly open. 

-Is this the first time you fuck her? That’s why you forgot to give here this right? Maybe it’s not the first time, maybe you are so used to cheat on my while I’m on my business trips that you never thought I would catch you. How long has this been going? Since you and I started dating? When did you get tired of the way I fuck you?

Kylo didn’t answer, confirming Hux’s statement. He breathed slowly, trying to hold up the tears. He didn’t want to break down in front of Kylo. Never again.

-Who was it? I deserve to know. I deserve to know who was that bitch. 

Kylo tried to talk, but his mouth opened just to close again, his teeth clenched. Hux noticed that his hands had begin to shake. 

-So it was more than one, huh? You pick the rich ones, this seem expensive -Hux said, looking at the panties again- She stayed here more than one night, that’s why she left this, am I wrong?

-No.. That’s not true… -whispered Kylo, his voice broken.

-You know what Kylo? I loved you. I still do. But I trusted you. Now I can’t. You couldn’t fix this even if you tried. I don’t know why you still with me. I used to think that you love me too, but now I don’t know what to believe anymore.

-I wouldn’t cheat on you ever. I love you. Don’t doubt that Hux, I love you more than anyone else and you know it.

-Please stop lying to me. Just, stop. You can’t look me in the face and tell me that you haven’t cheated on me when I have the underwear of a woman I don’t even know in my hands.

Kylo swallowed hard and closed his eyes. His hands were still shaking. Hux wanted to punch the wall.

-Just accept it Kylo. There’s nothing you can do. I’m breaking up with y-

-They are mine.

Kylo didn’t let Hux finish what he was saying. His voice sounded little. Hux heard him, but he couldn’t believe what he had listened.

-What?

-The panties. They are mine.

-I know what you said, what I don’t know is how you expect me to believe that. It’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever-

-It’s not an excuse. 

Hux looked at Kylo. He looked like if he was going to cry in any moment. Is eyes were still closed but all his body was shaking. 

-How do I believe you Kylo? You know what it looks like and-

-Follow me.

Without saying anything else, Kylo headed up to the bedroom. When would he stop interrupting Hux? But he still didn’t believed him. If he liked to wear panties he would have known for years now. Right?

When they got to the bedroom, Hux watched silently Kylo open one of his drawers and remove all of his clothing. The only light that illuminated the room was the moonlight coming through the windows, but his eyes opened in surprise when Kylo also removed the bottom of the drawer and left it in the side. 

-Take a look. 

Kylo’s voice sounded nervous. Hux approached the drawer and looked at what was inside. He gasped. There was almost twenty different panties, all in order and neatly folded. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

-I don’t know what to think Kylo.

-I can show you.

When Kylo reached at his tight black trousers and began to undo them, Hux felt like fainting. Kylo lowered them just so Hux could see his left hip. The fabric of a dark blue pantie could be seen perfectly. 

-What the fuck?!

Kylo quickly buttoned his pants again. His cheeks were blushing red and tears were threatening to fall. Hux felt like an idiot. He hadn’t meant to make Kylo cry. If only he would have asked first. 

When Kylo turned away, Hux tried to stop him, but Kylo was faster and locked himself in the bathroom of their bedroom. 

-Kylo, please get out and let's talk about this.

He asked, knocking gently on the door. He could hear sobs coming from the bathroom. And his heart was breaking.

-Kylo I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say such things. You know that I love you right? I love you so much, I was afraid you’d leave me.

Kylo stopped crying for a moment and then sniffed. 

-It’s okay -he murmured, his voice broken- I know what it should’ve looked like. Don’t worry.

-Then come out, let’s talk, please. -Hux was worried. He didn’t want Kylo to cry. The guilt was starting to come. It was all his fault, if he had only asked from the start…

-Don’t worry Hux, tomorrow morning all that stuff will be gone.

-What stuff? -asked Hux, confused.

-You know. The panties. 

-Why would you throw them away?

-I know you find them disgusting.

Suddenly all made sense to Hux. And all he wanted to do was hug Kylo and never let him go. Never doubt of him again, and tell him how beautiful he was.

-Kylo, get out now or I swear I’ll knock the door down. 

He waited a few seconds until he heard the lock opening. Kylo got out. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet. That only made Hux’s heart break more than it already was.

-Kylo, I don’t find them disgusting. I find the thought of you cheating on me disgusting. But now I know you’d never do that to me. -while he was talking, his right hand began stroking Kylo’s cheek- And even if I didn’t like you wearing them, you don’t have to change for anyone. Not even me. If you find yourself comfortable wearing panties, then nobody can make you stop you wearing them. I’m sorry I didn’t make you trust enough to tell me.

Kylo was speechless. His breathing had slowed and he had stop crying. Hux’s hand was still on his cheek. 

-It’s not that I don’t trust you Hux. I just… You know that I’m so fucking insecure about myself. I haven’t told anyone. 

-It’s okay. I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier.

-It’s okay.

-I love you, Kylo.

-I love you too.

Hux looked directly into Kylo’s eyes. He was perfect to him.

Kylo laughed slowly, and tried to dry the tears on his cheek, but Hux quicker and dried them himself. Their hearts beat together now.

-Kylo…

-Yeah?...

Their voices were low, almost whispering the words.

-May I… May I see them?

Kylo looked at him with his eyes opened wide again.

-The…

-Yes.

Kylo took a step back and began to undo his trousers again. This time, he lowered them all the way down. Hux became breathless. The dark blue panties had a floral pattern, similar to the red that Hux had found. The pattern covered almost anything, just the right parts. They fitted his thighs so well that Hux couldn’t take his eyes away from Kylo. 

-What… What do you think? -asked Kylo, his arms closed with sudden shyness. 

-You look beautiful -answered Hux sincerely. Kylo’s cheeks flushed, and he approached Hux, cupping his face with his hands. 

-You have been gone three weeks… -purred, directly into Hux’s right ear- I’ve been so lonely…

Hux felt his arousal grow. Kylo kissed him hard, and Hux returned the kiss with the same passion. His hands tangled in the mess of Kylo’s dark hair, and the hands of the other rested in his waist, pressing their bodies together. The lights were off and the only thing that illuminated the room was the moonlight coming from the big window, creating their shadows and melting them in one. 

When Kylo felt Hux’s erection against his leg he couldn’t wait more and pushed Hux back, kicking his pants away in the process. Hux didn’t complain and accepted being trown into the bed by Kylo. All what he could think about in that moment was that warm and soft lips over his own. 

Kylo sat in Hux’s lap, rubbing their erections together. Hux gasped and broke the kiss, staring at the gorgeous sight that was Kylo. In top of him he looked stunning, his cheeks red and his breathing irregular. He didn’t stop the friction between their bodies. Hux gaze lowered to Kylo’s waist, where a hint of that blue panties could be seen. Without waiting a minute he tugged at Kylo’s shirt, trying to get it off. Kylo got the message and removed his shirt entirely. Hux stared at Kylo’s abdominals, trying to keep the image in his mind forever, and slowly looked down, where Kylo’s erection was trapped under the silky panties. Hux touched the fabric of the panties slowly, feeling the texture of it under his fingers. 

At that point, Kylo looked away, clearly embarrassed by Hux’s reaction. Hux was having none of it. He grabbed Kylo’s chin and made him look at him in the eyes.

-You look stunning, Kylo.

Kylo’s eyes grown wide, and before he could answer, Hux flipped him to his back, climbing on top of him. His lips were all over Kylo’s body, from the collarbone to his hips, worshipping his pale skin. His hands caressed his inner thighs, making Kylo shiver at his touch. Only when he heard a small moan escape from Kylo’s mouth he stopped to look at him. His hair was disheveled and his lips were red from the kissing, mouth looking bigger than ever, only for Hux. He panted slowly without taking the sight out of Kylo and caressed his face sweetly.

-You don’t have to be embarrassed. You don’t have a reason. I love you any way. Panties or not.

Kylo blushed. He tried to catch his breath again, but Hux didn’t let him.

-And not to mention, -he said, leaning over Kylo’s ear- how hot you look on them. I’m already hard and we haven’t done a lot. 

Kylo let another moan when Hux’s hand began to play with his right nipple, stroking it slowly.

-I want to do so many things to you. 

Taking a last look, Hux slowly pushed the panties down and freeing Kylo’s erection. Kylo gasped and moaned when Hux’s hand wrapped around his member, stroking it, teasing him, only to lower until he could feel his breath over his cock.

-How bad do you want this, Kylo? How bad do you want me to open you while I suck your cock?

Kylo didn’t answer, just moaned deeply and moved his hips in hope that Hux would comply his words. 

-My my, you’re eager. Pass me the lube darling, I’m going to make you scream. 

Breathless, Kylo did what Hux had request, and rested his head in the pillow, leaving it all to his lover. 

Hux covered his fingers in lube, and began to tease the rim with the index, while taking Kylo in his mouth. He sucked slowly at first, but then faster, once he could push his finger all the way inside Kylo.

Kylo moaned shamelessly, Hux fingered him expertly, now with three fingers up Kylo’s ass, touching that sweet spot. The warm on his cock made Kylo see the stars, not able to think straight anymore. He could feel the lube between his thighs, wet and warm, making him want Hux cock inside him once more. And when Hux retired his fingers from his ass and raised to meet his eyes, he felt like fainting. The sound of Hux lubing his own cock was too much.

-I’m going to enter now, okay? 

Kylo nodded and he felt the head of Hux’s cock making his way to his hole. The moans grew louder and louder as Hux pounded into him, hard and deep, like Kylo liked. Hux gasped, feeling the tight walls of Kylo’s hole clench around him. He leaned into Kylo’s shoulders, biting and sucking his left collarbone, leaving red angry marks with every thrust. And when he touched Kylo’s prostate, Kylo nearly screamed, and hooked his legs around Hux’s hips, helping him to thrust deeper that he already was. His toes curled and his mouth hung open. He wasn’t going to last. 

When a hand wrapped around his erection, he lost all the control he had. He came, staining both of their abdomens, the best orgasm he had had in the three weeks Hux had been gone. Hux followed him after two long thrusts, coming inside Kylo, filling him. Kylo moaned quietly at that feeling. Hux pulled out after two seconds, falling besides Kylo, gasping trying to catch his breath.

Kylo curled up against him immediately, wrapping his arms around Hux and hiding his face in his chest. Hux stroked gently his dark hair, feeling how soft it was. 

-I love you, Hux.

Hux smiled softly. 

-I love you too, Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thinked! Comments give me life, kudos too!


End file.
